Viviendo un sueño
by Saara-chan
Summary: Sakura la chica mas invisible de la escuela por error queda viviendo con el chico mas popular, guapo y deseado del instituto...Sasuke Uchiha. Tendran que guardar el secreto, nadie debe de saberlo y esta prohibido hablarse en la escuela.
1. Chapter 1

Hola la historia la saque de una serie que vi, me di una idea y no es una adaptación, hare muchos cambios, pero me agrado esta trama. 

* * *

-Sakura! Esperanos venimos detrás de ti desde la entrada de la escuela-

-Lo lamento, he estado ida por lo de mañana-

-Frente mañana darás un gran paso Sai y yo te ayudaremos con la mudanza

-¿En serio?

-Si mira tengo planeado arreglar tu cuarto y tambi….

….Ahi viene…. Muévanse todas y déjenlo pasar…. Ahhh es tan guapo Sasuke-kun…  
Fueron los gritos que interrumpieron a Ino y dejándola embobada por el chico que pasaba.

-¿Qué tanto le ven? ¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo?-Sai estaba arto de diario ver lo mismo, todas las mañanas cuando llegaba a la escuela con sus mejores amigas Ino y Sakura las mujeres de ahí se ponían como locas cuando uno de los chicos mas guapos pasaba por el pasillo hacia los salones.

-Por favor Sai, el es perfecto- Suspiro viendo como aquel chico se perdia por el pasillo- Sakura, Sai es mi hombre ideal, lastima que existe esa estúpida regla de no tener encuentros con el.

-¿De que regla hablas?- Tanto Sakura y Sai preguntaron como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo.

-Ya saben, nadie puede acercarse a Sasuke… dicen que esta prohibido y que "es de todas" y quien tenga algo que ver y/o se le insinue buscando algo mas- se puso muy seria sonando un tanto macabra- Se las vera con Saeko y su grupo de pirañas.

Los dos chicos soltaron a reir y caminaron a su salón.

-No se burlen es algo muy real.

-Ino, es algo tonto que te pongas a pelear por un simple chico.

-Sakura! Es Sasuke no es cualquiera y ..

-Basta Ino siempre tengo que oírte hablar de él y ya me canse asi que cállate y pon atención al profesor- Sai estaba por delante de ellas sentado y cada dia que pasaba no soportaba mas el que Ino viviera enamorada de alguien que no sabia su existencia, era demasiado cruel para el saber que la persona que el quería amaba a alguien mas.

….  
-Sai ¿Por qué no hablas con ella? – pregunto la pelirosa a su amigo esperando respuesta mientras comían el almuerzo en la cafetería.

-Sakura, yo… yo no puedo ella quiere a alguien más y yo no puedo sacárselo de la cabeza no soy lo suficiente para ella- Mientras solo picaba su almuerzo porque el hecho de pensar eso hacia que perdiera el apetito.

-No digas Sai, ella solo se deja llevar por las demás con ese tipo, tu eres mil veces mejor- Sonrio la pelirosa pero no era una sonrisa falsa si no todo lo contrario reconforto al chico- mira ahí viene almuerza con ella y anímate a decirle lo que sientes, ire al baño y subiré al azotea para hablar con mi madre.

-Mamá, lo sé y parece que no me conociera

-Saku lo se también es solo que debo de decirte las cosas, tu papa me pidió que las enfatizara mucho y mas la de …"Esta prohibido que Sakura meta a cualquier hombre a su casa"- Su mama trato de utilizar la voz fuerte de su padre al decir esta frase.

-Mama ustedes conocen a mis amigos y yo no meteria a alguien mas, mañana Ino y Sai me ayudaran a desempacar.

-Sabes que no nos referimos a ellos, tu papa es muy celoso, solo cuídate y recuerda que si tienes algún problema ire en seguida, cuídate te amamos.

-Lo se mama, hare bien las cosas, los amo, adiós.

Todas las cosas que le decían la ponía mas de nerviosa, Sakura al dia siguiente se mudaría sola y ese hecho la hacia pensar muchas cosas como el que no funcionara, realmente ella quería acabar ahí sus últimos meses de bachillerato y por fin pasar a la universidad.

-Asi que eres tu!- Una voz muy varonil la despertó de sus pensamientos- Deja de molestarme, solo vine para decirte eso en la cara y que me dejes en paz.

-¿De que hablas? – Y cuando se dio la vuela supo que esa perfecta voz era del tonto de Sasuke.

-Tu me citaste aquí, no te hagas la tonta.

-¿Qué!? Yo no te cite, hablaba con mi mam…

-No me interesa quiero que dejes de escribir esto- Y le extendió su celular para que la pelirosa pudiera leer aquel mensaje …

Sasuke : Te espero en la azotea 12:00pm  
De lo contrario saltare y te hare responsable  
Con una carta que dejare.

-QUE! -Grito escandalizada Sakura- Yo no escribi eso.

El chico se giro para marcharse y volteo por su hombro a ver a esa joven a sus espaldas- No me molestes más y la próxima vez salta o haz lo que te plazca- Dio unos cuantos pasos cuando Sakura enfureció y exploto.

-Eres un IDIOTA ¿Cómo pueden estar enamoradas de ti? Eres un cretino, patan, descortés, no eres amable, las rechazas como si no tuvieran sentimientos cuando el que no siente nada eres tu- Eso era lo que quería haber no dicho en voz alta y solo en su mente pero, ya estaba hecho, Sasuke se giro y regreso hacia Sakura, mientas se acercaba veía como está se hacia chiquita y miraba hacia abajo, como perrito asustado por la pirotecnia, ella no espero esa reacción del pelinegro, solo cerro los ojos esperando una respuesta de él y los abrió cuando sintió que un delicioso aroma la rodeaba el se hacia inclinado hacia su oído izquierdo.

-Saca tu falda de tu ropa interior rosa- Se enderezo y vio como ella se ponía colorada- Esto lo hago por ser amable- Y se marcho.

Despues de salir de su shock de enojo y vergüenza Sakura se dio cuenta de que él tenia razón la parte izquierda de su falda estaba completamente dentro de su ropa interior, ahora lo odiaba mas, bajo a encontrarse con sus amigos para poder olvidar ese amargo momento.

-Daselo Ino

-Sai hazlo tu

-Tu eres su mejor amiga

-Bien lo hare solo por eso- Y esperaron a que Sakura diera los 10 pasos de diferencia que ellos le llevaban- Sakura ten- Extendió una bolsa de regalo- Es de nuestra parte, ahora que vivirá sola es anti-ladrones.

-¿Qué es chicos?- Metio y saco el objeto que se encontraba en el interior- Gracias por el ….. – Miro detenidamente la prenda que estaba en su mano- ¿Boxer? …

-Asi es amiga! Los ladrones no sabran que vives sola- grito emocionada la rubia.

-Solo ponlo en tu ropa al secar y pum!

Explotaron en risas y Sakura lo metio de nuevo a la bolsa, eran demasiado ocurrentes sus amigos y agradecia que estuvieran en su vida.

-¡Sakura-chan!

-Alla frente-señalo las canchas que estaban cerca- Es el guapo de Naruto

-Si no es Sasuke es este Naruto, Ino- Sai rodo los ojos y camino seguido de la rubia.

-Naruto! – Sakura corrió a abrazarlo.

-Supe que mañana te mudas.

-Asi es vamos a ir a comer para celebrarlo ¿vienes?

-No puedo entreno a los chicos tal vez después

-Tal vez después puedas ir a visitarme a mi nuevo hogar

-Sakura – puso una mano en su cabeza de la chica y se acerco un poco a ella- No esta bien que invites a hombres a tu casa, mas ahora que vives sola.

-Naruto no hare eso, tu no eres cualquier hombre, eres uno de mis mejores amigos… como mi hermano, bueno nos vemos alcanzare a los chicos…- Salio corriendo después de darle una calida sonrisa al rubio- Saludame a tu mama!

Al dia siguientes Sakura, Sai e Ino estaban sentados en la sala, rodeados de cajas vacias, cosas desempacadas y muy llenos por la comida que habían pedido después de todo el trabajo realizado.

-Es increíble este lugar Sakura ¿ Verdad Sai?

-Si, es difícil de creer que no te cobraran mas, es muy grande,esta cerca de la escuela y es muy agradable.

-Lo se no puedo creerlo, mis papas no lo vinieron a ver, es decir, solo firmaron en la empresa de rentas, les comentaron que incluía y ellos aceptaron.

-Si que son afortunados, me da gusto tenerte aquí amiga, los 3 juntos-Ino los abrazo a Sakura y Sai por sus cuellos.

-Espera….Sakura.- Sai se escucho muy serio- ¿No crees que?

-Que! No hagas pausas

-Esta….

-¿Esta que!?

-En…..Encantado este lugar-

-¿QUEEEEE!- Grito y se paro de inmediato del piso- NO! No puede ser porque

-Solo piensa…. ¿Por qué el otro inquilino se marcho?

-CALLATE SAI – Ino se paro y sento de nuevo a Sakura tratando de calmarla- No lo creas a este tonto, esto solo fue suerte, estarás bien aquí, es fabuloso este lugar, no pasara nada.- Ino siempre reconfortaba a Sakura y sabia que palabras usar para tranquilizarla, asi que olvido esa tonta conversación con Sai y continuaron desempacando, hasta que terminaron y era hora de irse.

-Ino por favor no te vayas- Suplico Sakura abrazando a su amiga.

-Hey tranquila no pasa nada, tienes vecinos, no se porque crees las estúpidas ideas de Sai.

-Sakura lo lamento no creeas nada de eso solo bromeaba.

Asi que mas a la fuerza se despidió de sus amigos y entro de nuevo a su departamento, coloco sus zapatos en la entrada y camino por el corto pasillo pasando el baño y el cuarto de lavado para pasar esa puerta que daba paso al resto de la casa.

-Bien Sakura, esta es una aventura increíble, no pasa nada, asi que solo relájate- mientras repetia cosas para alentarse ella misma escucho un ruido extraño.- ¿Qué fue eso?- Y corrió a su cuarto para agarrar una raqueta de tenis, tenia miedo pero necesitaba con que defenderse, nuevamente un ruido, pero este fue mas bien como si alguien hubiera abierto la puerta principal del apartamento, se coloco a un lado de la puerta, le daría su merecido a quien hubiera osado poner un pie en su nuevo hogar, espero y por fin abrió la puerta, salto, cerro los ojos y acomodo unos cuantos golpes en aquella extraña personas.

-Alto, para!- ¿Esa voz?- Detente ahora.

Dejo de golpear y abrir los ojos para encontrarlos con esos color negro como la noche.

-¿Tu?- ambos dijeron esa pregunta como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo era posible? Estaba shockeada por el hecho de que estuviera él en su casa, como llego ahí? Y como sabia donde vivía para empezar, solo unas cuanas personas lo sabían y menos de ellas el lugar donde se mudaría…

¿Cómo demonios Sasuke sabia donde vivía? Y ¿Por qué se encontraba ahí? ¿Por qué tenia llaves de su casa?

.

. 

* * *

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí está la segunda parte ojala les agrade ;)

* * *

¿Cómo demonios Sasuke sabia donde vivía? Y ¿Por qué se encontraba ahí? ¿Por qué tenia llaves de su casa?

.

.

.

-Vaya que eres una molestia ¿por qué estas en mi casa?-Sasuke sufria de acoso siempre,desde el kinder pero jamás había alguien llegado a ese extremo invadir su casa y ¿como sabia donde vivia ella?- vete.

Y empezo a empujar a Sakura por el pasillo hacia la entrada.

-Espera- lo empujo y se escabullo por un lado para abrirse paso hasta llegar a la mesa tomando sus llaves y poniendoselas en su cara a Sasuke- yo vivo aquí mira estas son mis llaves, hoy empieza mi alquiler aquí.

Inmediatamente él saco las suyas y las puso a la altura de las de Sakura - Estas loca hoy empieza el mio y este es mi departamento.

-¿QUE?- Sakura estaba en shock al ver que las llaves eran las mismas e incluso tenian el mismo llavero rojo, solo que el de Sasuke era un poco mas oscuro y también tenian ambos el numero de apartamento... 305.

Despues de unos segundos en shock por parte de ambos mientras veian las llaves, Sasuke corrio a la mochila que habia dejado caer cuando Sakura lo golpeo.

-Aquí esta- saco unos papeles y corrio a la mesa- acercate- ella obedecio y al ver de lo que se trataba corrio a su cuarto y regreso para poner a un lado un bonche de papeles igual a los de él.

-No puedo creerlo que sea el mismo contrato- Sasuke reviso renglon por renglon, cada letra y se percato que era el mismo claro la unica diferencia era el nombre uno decia "Uchiha Sasuke" y en el otro "Haruno Sakura" - Vamonos.

-A... ¿A donde?

-Pues a buscar una explicación.

Salieron ambos con sus respectivos contratos, se dirigian a donde les habian ofrecido y firmado esos papeles, pero cuando llegaron nuevamente se quedaron sin habla y sin moverse, frente aquellas oficinas.

-No... no puedo creer esto- Sakura estaba confundida con todas las cosas que pasaban hasta ahora, despues de ver aquella situacion de los contratos todo empeoraba ahora que las oficinas donde sus padres hicieron aquel contrato estaban vacias, como si jamas hubieran existido - ¿que vamos hacer Sasuke?

-Solo queda un lugar- al ver que Sasuke camino sin importarle eso Sakura corrio atras de él.

-¿A que lugar te refieres?-pregunto la pelirosa para romper aquel silencio que llevaba varias cuadras.

-...- el se limito a voltear a verla y regresar la mirada sin ella tener la respuesta que esperaba.

-Dime ¿a donde vamos?- insistio y si Sasuke estaba de mal humor ella lo irritaba mas.

-Haruno ¿porque no te callas y caminas mas rapido?- con lo alto que era, caminar rapido no significaba lo mismo para sakura, ella tenia que correr a un lado de el para igualar su paso.

-¿por que no me llamas por mi nombre?- todas las personas la llamaban Sakura no Haruno, bueno claro que se referia a las personas que eran muy cercanas los demas por respeto la llamaban asi como el.

\- A ninguna mujer la llamo por su nombre, por respeto- ¿en serio el seguia esa vieja costumbre?

-¿A ninguna?- le intrigaba a ella saber si en verdad a nadie.

-No.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Respeto ya te dije- el se detuvo frente a una casa y antes de que pudiera indagar más ella toco y espero- Bien llegamos.

\- ¿Quien vive aqui?

-No conoces este lugar e hiciste contrato- la miro pensativo- o acaso el tuyo es un fraude.

-¡Quee!- movio las manos en señal negativa- No, mis papas arreglaron esto ellos hicieron todo.

Se callaron ambos al ver abrirse la puerta seguido una mujer los hizo pasar.

\- En un momento llega- Y aquella mujer se retiro dejandolos en la comoda sala del lugar.

-Es muy hermosa esta casa- Sakura miraba encantada aquellos adornos y cuadros.

-La casera -fue lo unico que salio de los labios del pelinegro

-¿Casera?- pregunto confundida Sakura.

-La dueña del lugar que nos alquilaron a ambos- señalo un lugar alado de él- ahora sientate y callate.

Antes de que Sakura refunfuñara se abrio la puerta para dejar pasar a una mujer de cabellos rubios.

-¿En que puedo ayudarlos? - Se sento frente ellos y asi pudo escuchar todo el problema en el que estaban metidos y ella tambien, habia dejado su departamento en manos de unos farsantes y lo que estos jovenes que eran victimas al igual que ella habian pagado jamas llego a sus manos- Los dos contratos son oficiales pero el de Sasuke se realizo primero, así que tiene preferencia para que yo pueda seguir rentando el lugar.

-Pero tsunade también yo tengo derecho pague y no es jus...- el grito de la rubia la hizo callar y saltar en su lugar.

-Sakura sufrieron un fraude, pero creo que el mejor remedio es ese o si Sasuke te sede el lugar.

-Jamas ese lugar es mío puedes sacar tus cosas de una vez.

Sakura no podia creer que su sueño de vivir sola y acabar el bachillerato ahi se destrozara por un fraude y su peor temor de ir a vivir al campo con sus padres era casi una realidad.

-Bien Sasuke deberas cubrir el monto de ambos para el siguiente mes y si eso es todo me retiro- tsunade se puso de pie y se acerco a la puerta.

-¿monto de ambos?- pregunto el moreno sin expresion alguna.

-Así es, lo que yo le pedia a la agencia era el costo que ambos pagan juntos, deberias pagarlo nuevamente pero entiendo el fraude que les hicieron y no solo a ustedes, a mi también el dinero que ustedes dieron por el mes se lo llevaron- abrio la puerta y los miro a ambos antes de salir- así que este mes no lo cobrare, espero el proximo pago ya sea tuyo o de Sakura.

Despues de que salio tsunade se dirigieron al apartamento sin decir ninguno ni una sola palabra, se sentaron en la mesa que habia en el lugar y por fin rompieron el silencio.

-Sa...Sasuke- pregunto ella esperando no ser ignorada, él solo se limito a mirar para que continuara hablando- ¿que vamos hacer?

-Haruno no me importa lo que hagas tú, yo necesito este lugar... gaste todo lo que tenia para estar aquí.

-También lo necesito- su ceño se fruncio pero el no lo noto porque ni si quiera la volteaba a ver- ¿por que no regresas con tus padres? U ¿otro familiar?- sonrio con la esperanza de que afirmara para obtener ella el lugar.

-No tengo familia- por fin la volteo a ver fijamente - ¿Y tú? Regresa a casa.

Antes de contestar se cuestiono rapidamente la falta de familiares que el tenia ¿en verdad estaba solo en el mundo? El simple hecho de pensarlo hizo que su corazon se hiciera pequeño y sintio pena, ella no podria estar sin sus padres y en seguida nego con la cabeza- No puedo hablarles y contar la situacion.

-¿Por que?

-Pues mamá dijo que si algo pasaba regresaria al campo con ellos definitivamente no quiero eso falta muy poco para acabar la escuela.

-Vete a casa, si no los llamas ¿tendras el resto del dinero?- le cuestiono no porque le interesara la situacion de ella, queria descartarla como amenaza que en cualquier momento le arrebataria el lugar y si no era asi tendria tiempo para ingeniarselas y conseguirlo.

-No- suspiro- ¿Tú cuentas con el resto?- tambien ella necesitaba esa respuesta porque de igual forma esperaba que fuera negativo- buscare un trabajo para la otra parte y...

-Es imposible, con mi trabajo no me alcanza de igual forma no lo conseguiras-la desilucionaba con eso pero era una realidad, el se mataba trabajando el tiempo que tenia disponible, en una cafeteria despues de la escuela poco mas de medio tiempo porque no queria descuidar sus estudios, ambos se callaron y estuvieron minutos pensando.

-¡Tengo una idea Sasuke!- grito emocionada.

-¿cual?- como siempre sin expresion alguna cuestiono pero por dentro se moria de curiosidad al saber que se le habia ocurrido a esa pelirosa.

-Pues... tú tienes la mitad ¿no?- afirmo él con la cabeza- Y yo la mitad- volvio a afirmar- Y ninguno de los dos cuenta con ayuda de alguien o de más dinero.

\- No es una idea decir lo obvio asi que mejor calla...-fue interrumpido por un grito.

-Vivamos juntos Sasuke.

...


End file.
